Meeting Johnathan
by SpawnGirl234
Summary: Meet Katherine Gordon adopted daughter of Jim Gordon who just started high school but meets someone special along the way. The story is Au/ cannon cause im going off what I make up but also following the wiki on some things but hope you enjoy and will try to update this story as much as I so it's rated T for language and later the rating will change for lime and lemon scenes.
1. Meeting Johnathan Crane

Chapter 1  
Meeting Jonathan Crane

Today was the first day at Gotham High for me, my name is Katherine Gordon, and I am the adopted daughter of Capt. James Gordon of the G.C.P.D. and I'm 17 years old, you see my dad adopted me when I was five at Falcone home and school for Orphans ran by Sofia Falcone. Dad says when he saw me there I was this cute little red-headed girl, who was always there to ask him questions or to talk to when he would visit Sofia, so after she went into a comma, the orphanage had to be shut down and instead of sending me upstate when the majority of the kids were sent to, he adopted me. Now here I am 17 now and about to start school as a freshman in High school, I was a smart kid but nowhere near a genius. He yelled up the stairs that he was heading to the police Dept. and to have a great day at school, know by the time I was done in the bathroom he would be at the Dept., I was getting dressed and doing my hair, I wore for my first day of school a red, black and white plaid shirt to cover my black top, black ripped skinny jeans ripped at the knees, black ankle high boot with studs on the cuffs of the boots, and my bracelets, I brushed my hair and added a black bow to the left side of it and then went to my room, I grabbed my book bag and ran to the kitchen to grab me an apple. With the apartment locked up, I made my way to school, It was a 10-minute walk to school. When I get there, I see three kids picking on a shy skinny kid, who looked to be around my age, with brown hair parted on the right side and baby blue eyes on the front steps of the school, the three kids were playing hot potato with the skinny looking kids backpack, I run up to them and told them to knock it off, the leader of the group which was the typical jock, slick buzz cut, school lettermen jacket, and jeans to match looked my way and told his friends to stop and shove the kids backpack at him and laugh as they walk away.

I walk up to him he was wearing a baggie gray hoodie with a dark green shirt, and black jeans, and ask, "Hey are you OK?" He doesn't look up at me but answers," Y-Y-yeah, and thanks, if you didn't show up I wouldn't have gotten that back til the bell rang." I smile and him and tell him you're welcome and then say," I'm Katherine Gordon, I'm new here and what might your name be?" He smiles at me and then says, "J-J-Jonathan Crane, nice to meet you." we walk into the school and, I head to the office to get my locker number and my schedule, when I have it Johnathan tells me that it was next to his locker and can take me to it, we make our way there and after putting my backpack up but grabbing my binder, notebook, and pens. I ask him, "Hey do you know where Mr. Yates science class is? I have him first." Johnathan nods and says, "T-T-that's my first class, I can walk you to it, if you like?" I can see him blush after the last bit of his statement and i tell him yes.

We get to the classroom and take seats next to each other in the back of the class, the bell rings and the teacher walks into the room, spots me and motions for me to come to the front of the classroom, I get out of my seat and go to the front and sit against the white board, while the teacher collects the homework and takes attendance. He tells the class I'm the new student and asks me to introduce myself, I do just that and then take my seat, the class was boring cause I knew most of the lesson the teacher was teaching but never the less I took notes, when the lesson was finished he told us he would be partnering up people for the lab we were doing tomorrow, and I got paired up with Johnathan, which was pretty cool.

*SD*

* * *

When the class was over we walked to my locker and I showed Johnathan my schedule and he told we have the same classes and lunch, so we could sit with one another and get to know one another, which was awesome, because if I had to be honest I was taking a liking to Johnathan, but i wanted us to be friends first because he looked like he could use a friend, and I sorta felt alone in a new school. Our other two classes blew by pretty quickly and in no time it was lunch time, Johnathan walked with me to my locker so I could get they money my dad left for me on the kitchen counter to get lunch with out of my backpack, he grabs his packed lunch in a paper bag and we walk to the cafeteria, he tells me he's gonna find us a table while I go through the lunch line. I got a pizza, fries and milk for lunch and see him sitting at the back of the lunchroom near the doors we just came in, as I'm making my way toward him the guy I saw bulling Johnathan earlier stop in front of me when I'm about to reach the table and says, " Hey your, the new girl right? I'm Matthew Davidson star football player of Gotham High." he had a smug smile on his face and I just stared at him like I could give a careless and said, " And...What's your point?" his smile fades and he then says to me, " Well I'm just letting you know, you should really stay away from that freak." and points at Johnathan, " Why don't you come sit with me and my friends." and point to the table a little ways away from where we were sitting. I laughed and said to him," Now why would I sit with an asshole like you, and also sit with people who I know don't give a shit about me, huh? Take a hike, you don't even know Johnathan, to you he maybe a freak, but to me he is one of the nicest people in this school so far unlike you and your crowd of pompoms and jocks, so no I'm fine where I'm at thank you though." And gave him the most sarcastic smile as I walked over to where Johnathan was sitting and pick up on the music conversation we were having in our English class before the lunch bell rang.

As we were eating, Johnathan looks up and me and says, "T-T-thank you for sticking up for me, you didn't have to but you did, and I guess you haven't head about me or about my dad I should say." I look at him and tell him it was no biggie about earlier, but I ask him to go on about what he meant about his dad, and he tells me, " My dad was a biologist, who was working on a serum that he thought could stop all phobias from happening. Because he had a fear of fire and that fear is what couldn't save my mom when a house fire started while I was at school, I was 8. So instead of using lab mice to test it...He used me and that serum would give me terrible hallucinations and nearly drove me insane, I was 13 at the time he started testing, but of our neighbors next door could hear me scream all the time, so they called the cops and the cops found out that he was testing it on me...So they sent him to Arkham and me to a therapist at Gotham Asylum for what he did to me, and it's helped me so far but I have the occasional hallucination but I'm taking medication to help stop them, but since my dad has been in the 'loony bin' as they call it and so have I. I've been made into to freak and the entire school thinks as such, not that I once was a normal kid who had terrible things happen to him, no...I'm just a freak. But for once in my life, I don't care anymore because ever since you've been hanging around me, I feel like for once in my life, I'm happy cause you don't see me how everyone else does, and I'm hoping to call you friend." After hearing all of what he told me, I felt bad for him... He had no one to call friend and basically the whole school has been turned against him because of what his father did to him at a younger age, I get up from my seat that was across from him, and take the seat next to him, and give him a hug.

I also tell him," I know how you feel...well sort of, I'm was an orphan, my birth parents were killed during a bank robbery, they were hostages and instead of the robbers letting them go after their demands were made, they killed everyone in the bank. I was 5 at the time and was left at home with my grandmother to watch over me while they were out, when the police broke the news to my grandmother, she fainted and was rushed to the hospital she died of what the doctors called a broken heart, and with the rest of my family either being dead or in different countries. I had no to take care of me so I was sent to Falcone's home and school for orphans, and when the owner went into a comma it had to be shut down but unlike the rest of kids I got adopted by the Captain of the G.C.P.D who's name is Jim Gordon." but after I said my father's name Johnathan's eyes widen and says to me, " That's the name of the man who helped me when my father was taken away, that's your dad?" I nod and continue, " yeah that's my dad, and I'm thankful for him, cause if not for him, I would've been upstate in another orphanage and not where I am today. But small world huh? My dad helps you out after what happens to you, and my dad adopts me to give me a better life. And as for you previous statement you can call me a friend, because your right, I don't see you how the rest of our student body sees you. I can see past what has happened in your past and see a sweet guy who is looking for friendship and to make better memories then what you have now. So yes Johnathan I wanna be your friend." I smiles at him after I tell him my story and he smiles back and returns the hug I gave him earlier, the bell rings and we throw away our trash and head to gym class.

*SD*

* * *

Our Last few classes pass us by and we are at our lockers getting our stuff to head home, we walk out of the front doors of the school, Johnathan wanted to walk me home which I thought was sweet so I let him. While we were walking and then I asked him, " Hey would you want to come over to my house and chill? I mean I know this is short notice but I'm at home for a good while since my dad's a cop and won't be home til about 8 P.M. So I thought we could study together and you know hang out afterwords." He looks at me and says," That would be great I just have to make a phone call and ask my grandmother, since she is the one looking after me. It would be just to ask her if it's OK." I nod and tell him I have to call my dad and ask as well so no problem, he walks a little ways a head of me and takes out his cellphone to call her, and I pull out mine and dial my dad's number it rings twice and then I hear, " Gordon." and I say ," Hey dad its Kat, I got a question." I hear him say, " Hey sweetheart, how was school? And go ahead shoot." I tell him school went fine and then ask, " Would it be OK if T brought a friend home from school? To you know hang out after we get done studying of course, but can I?" I hear background noise of the police department and then hear him say," Sure you can and if I get off early enough, I can meet this friend and bring home dinner, and take them home since I wont be home til after 8 P.M." I tell him thank you and that I love him, and hang up. I tell Johnathan that my dad said yes and he tells me that his grandmother said it's fine with her as long as he calls when he is on his way home, with that we walk toward my apartment and finished our conversation about our favorite movies.

We make it to the place, and I take my key out of my backpack and open the door, we walk in and we go to living room, we take a seat on the black leather sofa in there and set our school bags by our sides, we pull out our book and begin working on our homework, Johnathan helped with the science problem on our worksheet we got and I helped him with English and Histories assignments we had to do. With our homework was done, I went to kitchen a brought some chips and sodas for us to have while we sat and chatted about school, but then Johnathan asks me, " Are you sure you don't mind having me as a friend, I mean you could probably could fit in with anyone in our school..." but before I let him finish that statement I told him, " John you wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be your friend, and yeah I probably could but, the thing is I don't want to cause just like you, I know I'm seen as a freak. Because of what I wear and the type of person I am with so to them, I say oh well and I can be friends with who I want to be friends with, and not have my friends chosen by people who I know don't give a shit about me."I smiled at him and took a sip of my soda to which again he smiled, we watch Netflix flat screen T.V in the living room, and I scoot closer to him while still sitting on the sofa and he put his arm around my shoulders, we sit on the couch cuddled up while watching the movie Sleepy Hollow, while he is paying attention to the movie I look up at him and thought to myself, how can anyone not see a sweet guy like this and not see how hurt he is and not want to be his friend. He looks down and sees me staring at him, I look away and blush but I feel a hand pull my gaze back to his, I gaze into his beautiful blue eyes, he pulls me closer to his lips, right as we are about to kiss I hear the the door open, we jump apart and in walks my dad with Chinese take out and files from work, he sees Johnathan and me, and says, " Hey kids how's chilling out going? And Kat I brought home dinner for all of us." I thank my dad and turn the T.V off, and go grab stuff from the kitchen for us to eat with when I come back, I put plastic plates and forks on the coffee tables as dad and me never really used the kitchen table, unless dad was using it for working on cases, so we regularly ate in the living room. As we all grabbed food to eat, Johnathan says to my dad, " Detective Gordon, it's good to see you again." My dad's eyes were on Johnathan and he said to him, " well I'll be, if it ain't Jonathan Crane, how have the last 5 years been for you?" And Johnathan answers, " Much better since going to Gotham Asylum, and seeing a therapist once a week, things are going better then they were, and also living with my grandmother has been great as well she says if i ever see you to tell you hello and to thank you for bringing her grandson back to her." My dad tell him to tell her hello and also that he was just doing his job by making sure he was safe after what happen to him. We talked about how school went and what home work we had to do and after that conversation was over my dad tells us, " I have a case to look over, and im gonna be at the dinning room table if you need me, and also let me know when Johnathan is ready to go home so I can give home, OK?" We both nod and dad walks into the kitchen, while Jonathan and I were sitting on the sofa, I asked him, " So what do you wanna do now? I mean we could finish the movie or we could sit here and chat." He looks at me and says, " Finishing the movie sounds good." and with that I turn the T.V back on and we finish Sleepy Hollow.

It was around 10 P.M when we got done watching T.V, and Johnathan says he should be heading home soon as not to worry his grandmother. I nod and get up stretch, and head to the kitchen to tell dad he's ready to go home, as Johnathan was grabbing his backpack he says to me, " Kat thanks for today, it was fun and um I'm sorry about when I tried to kiss you... I thought maybe you felt how I felt, because I do like you and I guess you can say I like you more than a friend, and believe me I know this is fast but I've never met someone like you, who liked me for me and not out of pity or as joke. So if you don't feel the same way..I understand but I want you to know how I feel and also know, how you have made an impact on my life." My heart melted after what he said and I pulled him into a sweet kiss, which last a solid minute then I said to him, " I like you too John, but maybe we could try dating or having date and see where this goes, because yes this is kind of fast but I'm willing to see where this goes and if it's not for us we can still be friend, cause no matter what I want to be here for you. Because a sweet guy like you deserves a friend." I smile after what I said to him, my dad clears his throat and says, " Ready to go when you are Kat." And heads out the door, I hold Johnathan's hand and we head out the door and I lock it behind me, we get out front of the apartment building, and dad's car is waiting for us out there we climb in the backseat, we sit there holding hands, Johnathan pulls out his cellphone and calls his grandmother to let her know he was on his way home, and dad begins the drive to Johnathan's Grandmother. His grandmother doesn't live to far away from us, it was like a block or two away from our apartment, my dad pulls up to her apartment complex and tell him he's welcome to come back to our house anytime, Johnathan thanks him and kisses me on the cheek and says see you tomorrow, he gets out and buzzes the door to the complex and walks inside. Once inside dad heads back for out house and he tells me with a smile on his face, " So i'm guessing he is going to around a lot, I take it." I smile and nod, as I know he can see that I like Johnathan, dad parks the car and we get out and head back home, when we walk in the door, and dad looks at me and says, " Kat, I hope things work out with you and him, lord knows that kid could use a friend after all that has happened to him in the past 5 years, but if he hurts you I won't be happy, we clear." I laugh at my dad being protective, but understand and tell him, " Don't worry I think we will be just fine, besides we both agreed that if it doesn't workout, we'll just go back to being friends." Dad nods, hugs me and tells me good night. I go to the living room and get my backpack from the sofa, and head to my room and get ready for bed, wondering what the next day had in store for us.


	2. Advice

_[A/N: This chapter will be told in Johnathan crane POV and many of the chapter will go back and forth between different POV's and also be just general POV, but I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to RR, follow and fave.]_

Chapter 2

Advice

I was happy about what happened yesterday between Kat and I, but I just couldn't shake this feeling that I'm gonna lose her and not because I don't wanna be with her, but because there is always this voice in the back of my head that keeps telling me that maybe she is with me out of pity or that it is a joke that a pretty girl like her would wanna be with a freak like, I pushed that voice away all day yesterday while I was with her, but today it seems louder that it was yesterday, so I tell my grandmother I'd like to get see my therapist to before school today, she tells me alright and gets ready to take me there. I mean, I would miss part of the school day, but I needed help with this voice and advice on what I should do with the situation I'm in. I change out of my pajamas into a black button up jacket, a dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers to finish it off. I brush my hair into the only hairstyle I ever wear, and walk out to the kitchen to grab my backpack, I hear my grandmother talking to my therapist's office on the phone, when the call was done she asked if I was ready to go, I nod and we are off to his office. We get to Dr. Jervis Tetch's office and I go in, while my Grandmother waits in the car. I walk up to the receptionists desk which was his sister Alice Tetch, I say to her, " I'm Johnathan Crane here to see Dr. Tetch." She nods and presses the intercom button on the phone and tells him I'm here, he tells her to send me in. I thank her and walk through the door, I see him stand up and say to me, " Ah, Johnathan it's been awhile since our last session, won't you sit down?" He motions over to the brown leather couch in front of his forest green chair, I take a seat and see him have notepad in his lap, he takes his seat and he says to me," So Johnathan, your grandma said you needed to see me, any reason why? Have things not been well since our last session?" I shake my head and tell him," Things are a little bit the same, but there is something new that has happened. That I need advice on, and don't get me wrong I'd ask my grandma for advice on this but, I met this really pretty girl at school, her name is Katherine she's detective Gordon's daughter, and I like her a lot and we are friends and maybe gonna give dating a try, but if you remember the voice in my head from our last talk, well it's becoming louder saying things, that are not true about the girl. But I don't know what to do, can you give me advice please." Dr. tetch was processing what I was telling him, because this hasn't been the first time this has happen, though the very last time it did, the voice was telling me to kill one of the bullies that had been tormenting me for the past 2 years. But this was the first he was hearing that he heard it was messing with my thoughts about a girl, so he tell me, " Well Johnathan, the only advice I could give you is the same advice I gave last time, which is ignore the voice and. all the things it says, they're not real. Keep up your positive thoughts up. to combat that voice ,and take you chances with this girl but take it slow Johnathan, because if you go to fast it may blow up in your face, and also get to know each other a little more each day the more you know about each other, the more likely it may work, does that sound like good advice to you." I think on it for a minute about what my therapist said to me, and I say to him, " Yes Dr. Tetch, and thanks for the advice, because in all honesty, I don't want to lose her as a friend or girlfriend, I mean she is not like the rest of the students who think of me as an outcast, she sees me as a person, not some freak, and she can look past the things that had happen to me and wants to be my friend, and it makes me really happy, I just don't want to hurt her." Dr. Tetch tells me how happy he is for me and that I've found someone who makes me happy, because I needed it and also needed a friend, and he wanted to come out of his anti-social behavior, and hope the Kat would be the one to do it.

* * *

Dr. Tetch takes out his pocketwatch and read 11:00 am, and tells me that's all the time we had for today and, also told me that his receptionists has his school excuse so I could go to school today if I chose to. I tell him thank you, and go to pick up the excuse from the receptionist's desk and walk out of the office, I get to where my grandmother's car and she takes me to school. I tell her before I get out, that I might go to Kat's house after school today, she says that fine and to call like to let her know, and also tells me to have a good day at school, he hugs her and walk up to the front doors of the school. I walk into the office, and hands the note to the Secretary, she give me a hall pass and I walk to my locker to put my things up, and get my lunch and English stuff for the class.

I walks into class and I hand the teacher Miss Galavan, I came in at about the very last bit of class, I make my way to my seat and Kat asks me, " Where were you this morning? I was worried about you." And she hands me another science worksheet, and I tell her, " I had to see my therapist this morning, I had a little bit of a breakdown this morning and didn't want to bring it to school. But I'm sorry I worried you Kat." She looks at me and says to me, " I was worried you were sick or something, but I hope things went ok , I also missed you." I smiled at her because it made me smile that she cared, and grabbed her hand and held it in mine, as we waited for class to be over.

The bell rang for lunch and Kat and I walked to her locker so we could put up our things and for her to grab her lunch money, we walk into the cafeteria holding hands and I go save our table, while she goes through the line to get her food. As I take my food out of my paper bag today's lunch for my was ham and cheese sandwitch, apples with peanut butter to dip it in, I began to eat and Kat sits beside me and eats her fries, granola bar, and hot dog with ketchup on it. After we are done eating we sat there holing hands and flirting with each other, and no one bothered us which made me happy, the bell rings and we get up from our table, still holding hands and walk to Gym together.

* * *

Time flies by and it's time to go home, we go by our lockers grab our stuff and head towards her house to study and hang out. We walk into her apartment and, take our normal spot on the sofa in the living room and began studying, after we were done with our homework, we watched another one of her favorite movies called Ghost Ship it was a horror movie but it seemed pretty awesome, we cuddled up and watched it, when the movie was over we put on another movie we've both seen a bunch of times, and was kissing and flirted with each other til her dad came home, ate dinner again and then her dad took me home. Before I get out of his car Kat grabs my phone and put her number into my phone, and then says to me, "I'm sorry I forgot to give it to you yesterday, but if you ever need to talk or just to wanna give me a call." She hugs me and I kiss her cheek, tell her dad good night, and walk upstairs to go to bed.

I make it up to my grandma's apartment, unlocked the door dropped my backpack off in the kitchen where I leave it everyday, and told her how my night went. I told her good night, and went to my room to get ready for bed, when I change into my pajamas, I get under the covers but before I went to the bed, I text Kat _Had a great day today because of you, thanks. J Crane I get a text back_ from Kat and it reads _I'm glad you did, and I did as well, and hey would you wanna go to the movies this weekend, as a date?_ Her text made me smile and I texted back _Sounds great, just either text me with the details or just tell me at school tomorrow, but I'm heading off to bed so sweet dreams Kat_. She texts back good night as well and I plug up my phone and go to sleep, with a smile on my face and dream of Katherine.


	3. Standing up for your love

_[A/N: this will be a two part POV, the first part of this chapter will be in Johnathan's and the last part of this chapter will be in my OC's POV so I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to R &R, Fave and Follow. I'm sorry for the short chapter this time but the next one will be longer I promise. ]_

Chapter 3

Standing up

JPOV

I wake up and head to my bathroom to get a shower and get dressed for school, today I was wearing a black button up shirt, with a red tie, black jeans, and sneakers. I brush my hair, and my teeth, I run to the kitchen to grab my backpack and tell my grandma I'll see her later on today. I run out the door to catch Kat so we can walk to school together, I see her waiting on me outside of her apartment building, I walk up to her and say, " Hey beautiful." She looks at me and says, " hey yourself, you look handsome today." I see she is wearing a black tank top with an black and white plaid shirt covering it, black skinny jeans with skeletal legs on them, and black ballet flats. I hug her and tell her thank you and tell her she looks very beautiful today, we walk toward school while chatting about what movie we want to see and what time we are going to meet up tomorrow, we walk into school and head to our lockers and put our things up and head to science class. We deiced that we are going to see Deadpool 2 cause we wanted a superhero movie to laugh at. The bell rings and class begins today would lab day because we were dissecting frogs which was fun for me and her, after doing that we got a another worksheet for the lab that was due on Monday.

The our next two class fly by and with a book report for English, and a historical figure project for History, it was time for lunch but today I got money from my grandmother to buy lunch today so I go through the line with Kat, I grab a Salad with ranch dressing, granola bar, and a water, while she gets tater tots, a cold turkey sandwich, and a flavored water. After we got our food we went to get sit at our table, we sit down and eat but not before Matthew comes over and says to Kat, "So I hear you dating the freak." he points at me and my anger rises cause I'm tired of being called that, Kat looks at him and says, " So what if I am, why is it your business to know, ...Oh I see, you thought you get me over to your side and see if I would treat Johnathan like the rest of this school does?" He looks at her with anger and annoyance, but before he could retort, I choose to say something," Look Matt, she's right why must you know who I am dating? What you gonna police my heart now? I mean you already act like you control my life but terrorizing me everyday by bulling me and by making me an outcast of this entire school, but that stops today, because you don't control my life, your not my father, or my family. So what makes you thinks you can walk over here, and act superior while trying to embarrass me in front of my girlfriend. So I suggest you get up and go back to you popular life and leave me alone cause from now on, YOU are nothing but a dull ringing in my ear and a non existent person to me, so if you don't mind shoo" I make a shooing motion with my hand and turn back to Kat and kiss her in front of him, it was a sweet kiss that I gave her and she kisses me back, when we broke apart we look over where Matt was and he was gone. Which made me happy, I finally stood up to my bully and now was going to move forward with my life with this beautiful girl right by my side. The bell rang for lunch to be over, and Kat and I throw our trash away, and head towards Gym class, which was pretty fun, because today was a free period which Kat and I sat in the bleachers and talked about our date and how proud of me she was that I stood up for myself, and I felt proud of myself as well, because I was getting my confidence back and all it took was this girl coming into my life, and changing it for the better. After gym we walked to Math class, which flew by cause we had computer lab lesson for today, Kat and I were done with it before class was over so we got started on our History project while waiting for class to be over with, The bell rang for school to be out and we went to our lockers to get our stuff, so I could walk home with her, we were chatting and flirting while walking their, we get to her house and get started on our homework, I was already done with the book report I choose Alice in wonderland while she chose to do her's on a Sherlock Homes book, but as for the history assignment. We got paired up to do the project, so we chose to do it on Wyatt Earp, once we got decently done with the project, we called it quits and started watching movies and enjoying each others company, like we always do when we hang out together.

* * *

While we were watching 2010's Alice In Wonderland, I ask her, " Hey Kat, do you mind if I try something, I mean feel free to say no, if don't want me to." she looks at me and nod, but says," Sure Johnathan, I trust you, but if I say stop we stop OK." I nod and then pull her into the most searing kiss I've ever given her and she kisses me right back with just as much passion that I had put in to it, she the straddles my lap, and our lips never leave one another, after a minute I break the kiss and move down to kiss her neck while she runs her fingers thought my hair, I moan softly as she does so. I kiss down her neck til I reach her collarbone and put my hand near her lower back and rub small circles as I move my head back up to claim her lips again, she moans lightly as I kiss her again, she breaks the kiss and kisses my neck and bites lightly, which earned her a low moan from me. But right before my hand move any farther up her body, we hear the door unlock, we jump apart and move back to our cuddling position we were in before our make out session started, her dad walks in and asks us if we want to go out for pizza for dinner tonight. We both nod yes and I grab my backpack and pack up all my stuff, she fixes her shirt while her dad wasn't looking and we all head out the door, her dad takes us to a nice pizza place a couple blocks from their place, we sit in booth seat with her dad on one side and Kat and I take the other side, the waitress comes over to our table and her dad orders a simple pepperoni pizza with three cokes, her dad asks us how school went and we told him we have a project we are both working on for history and Kat told him how I stood up to my bully at school, which he told me ," Good for you, cause believe me I've there before too, when I was your age I used to get picked on all the time, but I believe I handled mine with fists instead of words, so you did better than I did kid." I smile and thank her dad while we keep talking about school day, our pizza come and the waitress sets it down and hands us plates. we dig into the pizza and have polite conversation about how her dad's case at work is going, right now he was going after The Penguin for the crime licences he's been issuing out to criminals, but that's as much as he can say with out getting in trouble. When we were done eating, her dad pays for dinner and we head back to the car so they can take me home, Kat and I are holding hands in the backseat, we make it there and I kiss her good bye and tell her I'll see her Saturday, to which her dad says he'll be here to pick me up at 12 P.M, so we can go catch a bite to eat before the movie, since it doesn't start til 2. I nod and thank him for dinner and for taking us tomorrow, he says welcome and that it was no problem, I get out of the car and head inside.

I unlock the door and walk in, tell my grandma I'm home and I tell her how my day went, I make sure to ask her again about going to the movies with Kat tomorrow in case she forgot that I asked, she tells me that it's fine with her but done stay out too late, I nod and tell her I won't, and I help her with dinner for her, since I told her I already ate, then tell me her good night and head to my room to pick out what I to wear for my date. I take a shower so I don't have to worry about tomorrow, and Text Kat goodnight and sweet dream, then I crawl under the covers, plug up my phone, and fall asleep.

* * *

Katherine's POV

Today is my date with Johnathan, and I really couldn't be happier, because in the span of a few days he's made my life great, because I can tell her really cares for and about me, I sit in bed and Go through my phone and, I check the time on my phone reads _10:30 A.M.,_ I text Johnathan good morning and then get up and head to the bathroom to take a shower, I get dressed in what I call my Wednesday Adam's dress with a black sweater, to go with it, black leggings, and the ankle boot I wore on my first day. I brush my hair into a pony tail and make my way to the kitchen to fix me a light breakfast, when I get to the kitchen, dad is sitting at the island on one of the bar stools, drinking coffee. I tell him good morning and he returns the greeting, I reach in the cabinet and get me a mug so I can pour me cup of coffee as well. I make myself toast and cereal for breakfast so I don't get full too quickly before we got eat, while sitting at the island, dad and I chat about today's activities, but he tells me he's going to sit away from us to give us privacy when we got to the movies, I thank him and tell him he doesn't have to, but he tells me that he wants to, so we can enjoy the movie, I understand cause I knew my dad was trying to give Johnathan and I time to ourselves and not watching us like a hawk, the alarm I had set on my phone rang for 11:30, and run and go grab my bag, and dad puts his coffee mug in the sink and goes to grab his keys. We leave the apartment and go to pick up Johnathan, and I Text him to tell him we are on the way, he texts me back to saying he will be outside by the time we get there, when we do get there sure enough he leaning against the entrance to the Apartment complex waiting for us. He was wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt with a black vest, silver buttons were going down the middle of the vest, black jeans with a studded belt, black leather boots with skulls on the side, and an pentagram necklace, I get out of the car and hug him, and we head to the Chinese restaurant to have lunch, and then make our way to the movie theater.

We get to the movie theater and Johnathan pays for both of our tickets, and dad buys his ticket and we head to the concessions to get snacks, and Johnathan buys me a drink & candy, while he only gets a drink. We make our way to the theater, and sit in the back while dad sits towards the middle of the theater, Johnathan and I sit down and I offer him some of my candy and he takes some, before the previews start, Johnathan give me a sweet kiss that make me smile, and then we watch movie. When the movie was over, we went to go get ice cream at a shop right across from the theater, and then head to my house to chill for a few hours, to which my dad lets me take him to my room as long at I leave the door open, which I had no problem with. Johnathan and I head upstairs to my room, we lay on my bed which had my cosmic cover set on it, we chat and make out abit, but before Johnathan says he's ready to go home, he faces me and tells me, " Thank you for an awesome time tonight, I had fun, well the most fun in a long time, so thank you." And kisses me and we we break the kiss, and I say to him, " Your welcome and thank you for paying for my ticket and for everything, and I'm glad you had as much fun as I did, and I have a feeling we don't need to wait anymore to see if this will work, I think that your it for me, and I love you Johnathan." and I give him another kiss and he tells me he loves me as well but, he also says he just didn't wanna say it in case I wasn't ready to say it or hear it yet, which I understood cause we only be together for a couple days but I wanted him to know that I really do love and trust him, we walk downstairs, hand in hand and tell my dad that we ready to go, my dad grabs his keys and we head out the door to take Johnathan home, we sat in the backseat of dad's car, holding hand and flirting, when we make it to his house and I get out with him and tell my dad I'll be right back. Before Johnathan went inside I gave him a kiss good night and told him I loved him and he says the same, he also tells me he'll see me Monday, I smile and walk back to the car and, dad and I head home. When dad and I get home, I tell him night and head to my room to get ready for bed, I text Johnathan good night and that I love him and then fall asleep and dream of Johnathan.


	4. The Great Days Together

_[A/N: well here we are chapter four and I do hope any of you who are reading are enjoying the story also this chapter will be Katherine's POV and the last half of the chapter be Johnathan's POV, and please RR, fave and Follow. Also sorry for posting this earlier and it wasn't finished I swear I saved the entire story and uploaded but I believe my save for corrupted and had to rewrite the ending but here is the finished chapter enjoy.]_

 _also I don't own Gotham thought I wish I did but oh well I can dream._

Chapter 4

Katherine POV

A Great Days Together

Sunday flew by fast and it was already Monday morning already, I wake up and get ready to school. Today I decided to to wear A black spaghetti strap dress that came to me knees with a black sweater to cover my shoulders, black leggings with a purple bat pattern on them, fishnet gloves, a skull bow for my hair, a mesh cross necklace with a red rose in the middle of the cross, and calf high boots. After I'm dressed I grab my backpack by my dresser and Head out the door, When I go down the stairs of my apartment building, Johnathan was waiting for me, he was wearing a black pullover hoodie with the band Rammstein on it, NYC Tripp skinny jeans, and black combat boots to finish off his outfit. I thought he looked so handsome, I walk up to him and give him a kiss and tell him just that, we start walking to school, and when we get to school,we walk up the steps and head for out lockers, after we put our things away, we are stopped by Matthew in the hall, and in my head I start to think _' what could he want now?'_

But then he says to Johnathan,"Hey look man, I'm sorry I've been bullying you for the past 2 years, and your right I shouldn't have been terrorizing you after everything you've been through, I've I've just been in a bad spot at home myself, My dad is in jail for having a criminal license for money laundering, and around the time he went to jail, my mother got sick, so all that stress and worry from home, kind of boiled over and I took it out on you. I'm sorry Johnathan, can you ever forgive me for being a jerk to you?"

Johnathan looks at him and says, " Matt, of course I can forgive you because I can understand my mom was really sick too, but if your looking for friendship, you'll have to give me some time, OK." Matt nods and shakes Johnathan's hand, matt walks to his class, and we make our way to science class.

We put worksheets on the teacher's desk, before we take our seats, we sit down and go over our History project that was due tomorrow. Class starts and we had a pop quiz on the lab we had yesterday, after the quiz ,we just had to take notes on a PowerPoint about atoms, and then the bell rings and we make our way to English class, and turn in our book reports.

* * *

Johnathan POV

Time in school flew by fast and in not time at all, it was time to head home. Kat and I walk home but instead of going to Kat's house, I asked her if she would wanted to come over to my house today and hang out, she tells me yes and we walk to my house. We get there, my grandmother isn't home, so I guessed she was out either grocery shopping or just out and about downtown, so we head to my room to chill, I'm laying on my bed staring up at my ceiling, and Kat is on the phone with her dad telling him she is at my house and that she'll call him when she is ready to come home, so he can pick her up. She hangs up the phone, and she lays down with me on the bed, we cuddle, talk about our life goals that we want to achieve, and just enjoy each others company. About thirty minuets later I hear my grandmother call out that she was home, and asks me for me to come help her with the things she bought, Kat and I go out to the living room to help her, to which my grandmother sees Kat, and says," So your the girl that my grandson talks about none stop, it's good to finally meet you, I'm Caroline Crane Johnathan's grandmother, and you must be Katherine Katherine Gordon." Kat smiles and says," yes ma'am I am, and it's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Crane."

We help her bring in groceries and stuff she brought from downtown, and my grandma starts dinner for us which we help her in the kitchen, tonight my grandma was making chicken and broccoli casserole with green beans, and for dessert her famous blueberry cobbler. I set the table for all of us, then we all sit down and eat, my grandma asks Kat all types of questions about our relationship like, how she knew I was the one she wanted to be with and other questions bout her family. When dinner was done kat and I help, her clean up the dishes, I ask my grandma, if she needed us to do anything else for her, she tells us no but thanks us for our help, so we go back to my room, to spend the rest of the time left we had together before Kat had to go home.

We lay on my bed cuddling while watching a movie on my T.V., and making out occasionally. I look at the analog clock on my nightstand and see it almost 10 P.M. so I ask Kat, I she if ready to go home yet, she pulls me closer to her and says to me in a very cute way, " I guess I have to get ready to go, but im so comfy here."

I smile at her and kiss the top of her head and tell her, "I know sweetheart Im comfy too, but we have school tomorrow, and I don't want your dad mad at me or thinking that I'm trying to get you to stay here, because we both know that won't happen anytime soon, at least least not right now. So give him a call and tell him your ready, I'll walk you down and wait with you, besides I'll call you when you get home. " She nods and pulls her phone out of her pocket, to call her dad and tell him she's ready to go.

Once that is done we gather her stuff, and I give her a long sweet kiss, and I tell my grandma that I'm walking Kat downstairs to meet her dad, to which she says, OK and tells Kat hope she enjoyed her time here and also that she is welcome back anytime. Kat tells her bye and thanks her for dinner, we head downstairs and wait at the entrance of my apartment building, I'm holding Kat with her back to me and kissing her neck lightly, telling her how much I love her, and she is telling me the same thing.

Ten minuets later I see her dad pull up, and I give her my last kiss and hug of the night, she says bye and that she'll call me when she gets home, I wave at her dad and then they take off, I walk back up to stairs and walk in the door, and my grandma asks if I can make her a cup of tea, which I do and I bring it to her. I tell her im heading for bed and right as I walk into my room, my phone rings and I know it's Kat I answer it and say " Hey beautiful, What are you up to?" she laughs and says, " Not much handsome, just got home and getting ready for bed. You?" I tell her same here and then I asks her playfully, " So, When are we going on our second date date babe?" Then she says, "Well if you not busy this weekend, my dad wants to go camping and, I asked if I could bring you along and he said yes but you'd have to ask your grandmother. So what do you think? You wanna go?" I tell her to hold on a second, so I can go ask her, I set my phone down and walk into the living room and ask my grandma if I could go, she says she needs my help with some chores before I go but she was fine with me going. I thank her and run back to grab my phone, and tell Kat what she said and I hear Kat say "yes" excitedly, after that we talk about general stuff, after awhile I tell her I gotta finish getting ready for bed, to which she says the same, so we tell each other good night and that we love each other, and that we'll see each other tomorrow then hang up, I pick out my clothes out for school, take a shower, and fall asleep and dream of my beautiful girl.

* * *

Katherine's POV

The next day I get up and get ready for school, Today im wearing a black off the shoulder dress that comes to my knees, a black waist corset with black ribbon on the sides, a yin and Yang choker, a silver black stone ring, black thigh high stocking, and calf high lace up boots, I grab my backpack and head down the stairs to wait for Johnathan to walk with me to school, not a second later I see him walking toward me, he is wearing. a black leather jacket, with a Osiris t-shirt, black jeans with a studded belt, a studded leather bracelet, black converse, and a black beanie on his head, to finish off his outfit. He gives me a kiss and tells me I look beautiful, I tell him he looks hot and we make our way to school.

We get to school and put our stuff up and head to class, Science class flew by with another lab lesson but no homework, the only thing we had to do was to study for our test that was on Friday, our teacher gave us a study guide and said all of that was going to be on the test. The bell rang and it was time for English class, which all we had to do for that was a reading assignment, and the book assigned to us was called _"The Giver"_ , which we had a pop quiz on it tomorrow, but lucky for Johnathan and I we've both read that book before, so we already knew what it was about, so the pop quiz would be easy for us.

Before you know it, it was time for History class which the project we were assigned were due, and Johnathan and I were the first to present, we had our site pages to our teacher, and load up our PowerPoint presentation, and went through it, we received an A on it, the rest of the class goes through their's as well, and different grads from A's to F's were given, After everyone in class was done it was time for lunch,and it was pizza day, but today Johnathan bought his lunch, so he went to go save our table, while I went through the line to get my food, once I got my food I went to go sit with him, we ate our lunch in peace and after we are we studied for our science test together, Gym and Math class breezed by quickly, with math class having another study guide for a test on exponents the test was on Friday as well, after we go over the study guide it was time to head home. I get to my locker with Johnathan following right behind me and as I pack up my stuff, I get a text from my dad, it reads _'Hey Kat, I got free tickets to Coney Island boardwalk from work, do Johnathan and you wanna_ go?', I text back _'Yeah but, let me ask him so he can make sure, it's OK with his grandmother.' A_ fter I text him back, I turn around to ask him, but he was already on the phone, when he was done he told me, " I can go but, I have to go home first and do chores first." I nod and we start making our way home.

* * *

We get to my apartment building, and I give Johnathan kiss and tell him I'll see later on, he waves goodbye and walks toward his home, I head upstairs to get ready to go to the boardwalk. I don't do much with my outfit but pull my hair down from the pony tail I wore to school, after I'm ready I sit on the sofa in the living room, I play games and text Johnathan while I wait for dad, I look at the clock on my phone, it reads 7:30 P.M.. Not 5 minutes later, I hear the door unlock and dad walk through the door, and tell me, " Give me five minuets to change, and we can go." I nod and go back to my game. Five minutes later dad comes down the stairs, in a gray t-shirt and black jeans. With let's in hand, we head out the door and go pick up Johnathan, I text him while we were on the road, to let him know we were on the way, he texts me back letting me know that he'll be outside waiting, when we get there Johnathan is sitting inside the entrance of his building waiting, he sees the car and gets in, he is still wearing the outfit he wore to school, he gets in the backseat with me, kisses me hello and greets my dad.

We head toward the boarwalk, when we get there we park in the parking lot, and head towards the admission booth, dad hands them the tickets, and walk through the entrance gate. Dad stops us and hands me money for spending, and tells us to meet him back here at 10 pm, no later than that. After dad says that he tells us to have fun and walks toward the beach, I grab Johnathan's hand and we start walking around the carnival area of the boardwalk, we see the darts game and Johnathan says he wants to win me stuff, I smiles and we walk over to it, he hands the man five bucks and gives it a try, after a couple tries he won and stuffed bat, and hands it to me, I thank him by giving him a kiss on the cheek, we play some more games and by the time we are done playing, he has won me another stuffed animal which was a wolf, a silver necklace with a dragon pendant, and stuffed rose. We ride the farris wheel, and one of the rollercoasters, we start to get hungry, and I use some of the money dad have me to buy us something to eat, which I had a funnel cake, and he had a hot dog. After we were done eating, we decied to go for a walk on the beach and just chill there til it was time to go, the sun was almost down which made the sky have a red-orange sky, with the blue mixing into it and made it look so beautiful painted picture, we sat on the beach, watching the sun go down and I'm sitting in between his leg and, he has his arms around my waist, we are just sitting there just listening to the waves, we were sitting there for a couple hours and it started getting dark, we decied to get up and just walk around the boardwalk one more time, before we start walking toward it, Johnathan pulls me close to him and gives me the most romantic kiss I've ever recieved from him, I kiss him back. We break apart and head towed the boardwalk, while we are walking around, I see my dad on the beach smiling and laughing with my English teacher Miss Galavand. I smiles as I watch them walk hand in hand, because I'm just happy my dad is having fun and not just waiting on us to be done, I look at my phone and see it was getting close to 10 pm, so Johnathan and I finish our walk and make our way to the enterance gate dad said to meet him at, about give minuets later we are my dad walking up to us with, Miss Galavand we say hello to her, and I heard dad sat he would call her tomorrow and kiss her on the cheek, she bids us good night and tells my dad she had a great night, and heads to her car.

* * *

We walk to our car and start the jounery home, I'm laying on Johnathan with his arm around me, while he is kissing the top of my head, we get to Johnathan's building and he kisses me goodbye, and tells my dad good night, he gets out of the car and heads inside the building, me and dad get home, I set good night to him and thank him for to today with the hug, he tells me good night and hugs me back, he also tells me your welcome. I head upstairs and get ready for bed, my phone vibrates and I open it to find a text from Jonhnathan, saying good night, sweet dreams and that he loved me, I text him back the same, I put my stuff he won me on my dresser, and crawl into bed and go to sleep with a smile on my face.


	5. The Camping Trip Pt 1

_{A/N: This chapter maybe a two part chapter cause I want then to have a full weekend not just something happen here and then they just go back to school, But I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to R &R, favorite, and fave.} _

Chapter 5

The Camping Trip Pt 1

Johnathan POV

The rest of week goes by fast with Kat and I passing our Science and Math tests, and with no homework for the weekend, I was trying to ready for the camping trip that was today, my grandmother was buying me stuff like first aid kits, a tent, and other camping supplies. We get back from the sporting goods store, I start to pack up all the stuff I'd be taking with me, and after that was done I set my backpack by the door and do the chores my grandmother asked me, to do before I left for the trip. After they were done, I text Kat, to let her know I'm done and ready whenever she is. She texts back, saying they should be there within a couple hours, I text her back OK and I double check all my stuff, so I don't forget anything.

A couple hours later, I get a text from Kat telling me that they are downstairs, I tell my grandmother that they are here, hug and kiss her goodbye, I check what I'm wearing which was old black jeans, a black tank top with my leather jacket, and my black combat boots. I grab my backpack and sleeping bag, and make my way downstairs, I get down stairs, and Kat waiting outside of the car for me, she is wearing ripped jeans with black tank top with skulls on it, combat boots, and a black Nightmare Before Christmas beanie. I tell her she looks beautiful, and kiss her hello, then put my stuff in the trunk of the car and we get in the backseat, and her dad greets me and tells me we are going to Hammonsset Beach State Park for our trip, I've been there before with my parents before my dad ever started the testing, and I love the beaches and trails there, which made me happy that we were going there, I could show Kat around and have a great weekend with her and her dad.

* * *

An hour later we make it to the park, her dad pays for the trip at the camp managers office, and we get maps of the area we are going to be camping at. We are parked in the Mohawk camping area it was close to the beach, it was the perfect spot, we get to lot number 19 of the campground and we get all the things out of the car. We set up the tents and gather wood for a fire later tonight, after everything was set up Kat, her dad, and I head to beach to kick off the trip, I change into my black and gray swim trunks, I deiced to not wear a shirt and grabbed my towel, Kat is wearing a two piece bikini it was black with red strips and skulls on the right breast, and one near her hip. Her dad was wearing light gray swim trunks and a black shirt, he had their towels, he was also had a cooler with him, which I guessed had snacks in it.

We head to the beach and set up our area on the beach, Kat and I take off for the water after it was set up, Kat and I, swim in the ocean. While her dad wanted to just stretch out and relax with a book. After a while we go back to the spot, have a sandwiches and a waters, and Kat wanted to go for a walk toward the boardwalk. We make it to the boardwalk and hold hands while walking, we get to the the end of the walk and sit and stare at the water, and we also look at the families enjoying the beach, just like we are. I put my arm around Kat"s waist and pull her close to me, I kiss her and just hold her the rest of the time we are on the boardwalk. The sun starts to set and we head back to the area where we left her dad at, he was packing up the cooler and towels when we got there, we help finish packing up and head back to the camp site, when we get there we change out of our beach clothes, and change into our lazy clothing, her dad and I make a fire so we can roast marshmallows, Kat and I flirt while roasting marshmallows and her dad is on the phone with who I guessed was Miss. Galavand, a couple hours later it was time for bed and Kat asks her dad if she can sleep in my tent and her dad says he has no problem with it as long as we were sleeping, to which we both nodded because , Kat and I made a pact to not have sex til we are done with high school or close to it.

We tell her dad good night and head toward my tent, we unzip the door to it and step in, Kat already bought her sleeping bag and backpack in my tent, and after we get everything set up. we cuddle up and kiss each other good night, falling asleep holding each other.

* * *

The next morning, we wake up and and head to the bathing area to take showers and get dressed for the today, Kat and I decide to take a walk on one of the walking trails I used to take as a kid, til her dad texted us, to let us know he was ready to go hiking, we come to a clearing in the forest and just sit on the forest floor and chill, after about an hour Kat's dad texts her. telling her it was time to come back, it was time for the hiking trip, we make our way back to the camp site and, grab our gear, and take off on the hiking trail. We hiked for what seem like hours then came near a clearing that had a creek and just an all around beautiful scenery, so we stopped to have a picnic and rest up before heading back to the camp site and towards the beach, because tomorrow Kat's dad wanted to go fishing with us the next day early in the morning.

After we ate we head back down the trail, we make it to the camp site, change, and go to the beach. Kat and I laid down our towel and just sat and looked at the clouds as they passed by saying what we see in or make of them, and after abit we go swimming and walk along the beach, while walking along the beach I see a very pretty shell, it's a white sand dollar I pick it up, and hand it to her, she tells me thank you and kisses me. I kiss her back and we continue our walk, we head back to where we set up and just sat and watched the sunset, with Kat sitting with her back against my chest, I kiss her neck while we watch the sunset and we were flirting back and forth all day so I couldn't have asked for a more prefect end to my day.

At the camp site we decided to start gaze before bed, which thank god it was a clear night, you could see the milky way with your naked eye and the moon was full as well, so it just set off the sky off just right, we saw a few shooting starts, with one of the shooting we saw, I see Kat making a wish and ask her what did she wish for.

And she says, " For this weekend to never end, I'm having so much fun on this trip and, I'm glad I get to spend time with you. So yeah I don't want it to end, but even when it does, I know we will still be with each other, and see each other, but I'll miss this."

I smile at her and kiss her very deeply and tell her. " Believe me I don't want this to end either, I've grown accustom to sleeping with you in my arms and I don't think I can go back to just sleeping alone, but I know we'll probably have more weekends together and seeing each other won't be a problem, but I know I love you, and that I always will and, I know there will be more moments like this, so don't worry Kat." She smiles at me and we go back to star gazing.

After a little while we both start getting tired and head back to camp, when we get there we get out clothes out for tomorrow morning, kiss each other good night and curl up with one another, and fall asleep.

* * *

It was about 5 am, when Kat's dad comes and wakes us up, so we can go fishing. Her dad has three poles already fixed up, so all we had to do was get dressed and go towards the fishing area. We walk a good two miles to the fishing spot and begin fishing, I had to admit it was relaxing to fish again, my dad use to take me when I was little, but we hadn't in such a long time that I'd forgotten he peaceful it could be and, how much I missed it. Kat, her dad and I caught decent sized fish for dinner tonight which was pretty awesome, after fishing was done we headed back to camp so Jim could skin and prepare the fish for later, while Kat and I took another walk around one of the walking trails. We came to the same clearing we stopped at yesterday and, do the same thing we did yesterday except add an make out session.

When we were done walking, we head back to camp and just hang out there til we get board, once we were board, head for the boardwalk to just watch the world turn and the sun to set, and after a while the sun started to set, so we head back to camp while Kat's dad was cooking the fish we caught earlier, the way he cooked them was tying then to sticks and placing them in the middle of the fire, we ate them and they were delicious, Kat and I retired to my tent a bit early so we could cuddle, lay in each others arms, and make out before bed. After a very steamy make out session we sit there and just holding each other drifting into sleep, both with smiles on our faces, for we knew the weekend was drawing to a close but, we had each other so we would make the last day together worth it before heading back to Gotham and school.

 _{a/n again: Sorry for the short chapter again but i'm saving the best parts for part 2 of this chapter but I promise part 2 will be longer but as always R &R fave & follow.}_


	6. The Camping Trip Pt2

Chapter 6

The camping trip Pt 2

Johnathan's POV

Today was the last day of the trip, and I wanted to make the last day special for Kat, so I got up early and went to pick flowers for her at our special spot on the walking trail, I'd also planned out a picnic that wouldn't take place til later on this afternoon, also do things like go hiking, the rec center to play games, and just a last walk along the beach. Before we had to pack up and go home, I already had some of my things packed up except for the clothes I was gonna wear, and the necklace I made for her out of shells and leather strip, I learned how to make it during one of the many camp activities at the rec center. Kat and her dad went on a hike earlier this morning, while I set everything up for our last day at the park, once the picnic basket was set up, I get changed and wore a black short sleeve button up shirt, black skinny jeans, with my black hiking boots, and a black beanie. I hear Kat and Her dad come back from their trip, and I step out of the tent, hug Kat and tell her to let's take a walk, hide the basket under the blanket. As we walk down the trail we normally take to get to our spot, and we make it to our spot and I lay out the blanket and show her the picnic basket, Kat smiles and kisses my cheek, I pull things out for our picnic, I pull out flowers I had picked for Kat earlier they were tiger lilies, and daises.

Our picnic was nothing fancy just some sandwiches, fruit, and sodas. Which I was happy that Kat wasn't the type for grand jesters just something small and she would love it, we stayed out there for an hour and then I told her all I had planned for her, to which she was excited for ,but before we made our way back to camp, I gave her the necklace I'd made for her to which she hugged me and thanked me for it , she asked me to help her with putting it on. After we spent enough time out there we headed back to camp to get ready for our hiking trip, we hiked for a couple hours along where one of the small lakes was in the park, before turning and heading back for camp. We make it back to camp, and head for the rec center, it was crowded but we managed to play games and have fun together, we played air hockey, arcade games, and some of the rec centers console games. The sun was starting to set, so I told Kat we should head for the beach, she nods and grabs my hand, as we walk from the rec center to the beach.

When we make it to the beach we sit on the sand ,and just looking out on the water and enjoying the peace and beauty that was the beach ,after a short bit we decided to start our walk from the beach to the boardwalk then back to camp, when we get to the boardwalk, I hold Kat with her back to me and my head resting on her shoulder, kissing her neck and enjoying my last day with my wonderful girlfriend. Thinking this day couldn't be anymore perfect, then what it is now. After the sun went down we headed back to camp, we head to my tent and fall asleep.

Katherine's POV

As I sat there with Johnathan on the boardwalk just watching the water, I was just full of so much bliss, because I've never had someone make my weekend special as much as Johnathan had, I mean the picnic took me by surprise, and so did the flowers along with a beautiful necklace with dark colored shells on a leather string. I love all the things we got to do together, none were more special then this moment right here, with Johnathan holding me and us just watching the world go by together. It was almost dark so we had to head back to camp, so we could leave we already had our stuff packed so all we had to do was get in the car and go home. I kiss him deeply before we walk back to camp to thank him for such a wonderful day, and he kisses me back and we start walking back toward camp. When we get there dad is already in the car, and on the phone with I'm guessing with Miss. Galavand, we hope in the back seat and I see dad look in his rear view mirror ,and tells her he'll call her when he gets back home. Dad asks us if we had a great time, to which we both say yes and thank him for this trip, dad tells us we are welcome and may do it again soon.

The one hour drive home was filled with fun car games, pit stops, and a lot of sleeping on Johnathan. We make it home at about 6 P.M, and Johnathan and I were sleep in the backseat, so dad Told him if he wanted to spend the night he could, so we could walk to school together tomorrow, Johnathan texts his grandmother to ask, she says he would have to come get his backpack so he could have it for tomorrow ,but it was fine with it. So we stop by his place grab his school stuff and a change of clothes, and head to my house. Dad orders take out for us and tells us he has a date for tonight and will be leaving us home alone, which was fine with us. So as he gets ready for it, I bring Johnathan up to my room so we could set our stuff down, after we do that we lay on my bed and cuddle up. We talk about what we wanted to do the next time we went back to the park and made a list so we could do it. About an hour later my dad knock on my door to tell me he is leaving, he left us some money on the Island for food, and also not to wait up as he might not come home tonight, which we both laughs at that statement cause we knew what that meant, so we told him good night and to have fun, and he left. Once we had the place to ourselves we made popcorn and watched movies and shows, made out , and just enjoyed our time alone with each other.

It was about 11 PM when we call it a night, we make our way to my room, I go take a shower so I don't have to do it in the morning, But Johnathan says he'll take his then. Before we fell asleep we talked about how much fun the trip was and how school tomorrow would be, we fall asleep about ten minuets later with Johnathan's arm around my waist and my back to him, with me dreaming of our life in the future.

 _{A/N: sorry for the short chapter i just wanted to get the last part of the trip done. But yay it's done now onward to more school days. But as always RR fave and follow and enjoy}_


	7. The Next Day After The Camping Trip

_(A/N: sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been hella busy and trying to not catch writers block but oh well.And also this chapter will be short but, I promise the next one will be longer. )_

Chapter 7

Katherine's POV

The Day After The Camping Trip

My alarm went off on my phone, Johnathan kisses me on the cheek, while he grabs his clothes and heads towards the bathroom for a quick shower. I get dressed in a long sleeve black button up victorian shirt with a long black skirt, black thigh boots with studs running down the boots, light makeup and the necklace Johnathan made me.

I made my way to the kitchen to make Johnathan and I something to eat so we can just make it to school, I made us toast and Eggs. Johnathan comes down the stairs in a black button up shirt that matches mine and black slacks with a chain hanging from his front pocket, Black boots. He thanks me for making breakfast, and I tell him he looks handsome as he tells me I look beautiful. We eat quickly, grab our backpacks, and make the short walk to school holding hands and talking.

*MJ*

We make it school, and head to out locks to put our things up, and get out our things for science class. We walk to science class, take our seats, and wait for class to start. The bell rings and our teacher, first passes out a permission slip for a class field trip to a National state park for out next lesson which was ecosystems in nature, the permission slip was due tomorrow for us to go on the trip, and those students who didn't turn it in would be doing work in the computer lab. Til the class returned, after that was explained we started our lesson which was just taking notes and a worksheet due tomorrow along with the slip.

*MJ*

Johnathan's POV

The rest of the day went by fast, with only reading assignments for english and history. For english it was a book of our choosing, and give a spoken report for it as a test grade, for history it to read and take notes on World war 1. As we make our way home, we stop by my house so I could have my grandmother sign the permission slip, and hang their for a bit, while we are there I grab a change of clothes for the next day, because I just wanted to spend one more night with Kat before coming home for a while to give Kat some space and also my grandmother says she needs my help after school tomorrow.

Kat and I have Tea with my grandmother, and I ask her to sign my permission slip, and talk about how school was. After we were done, we help her clean up and I ask her if she needs ananything before we leave, which all she needed is her meds and a drink which I go get for her, I give my grandmother a hug and then head to Kat's place.

We make it to her house, and her dad is there with Miss. Galavand having a late lunch. We wave to the and tell them we are heading up to do homework, we head up to Kat's room. We change out of our school clothes, and get started on it, we both start on our reading assignment/speech. I chose 'Lord Of The Rings: Return Of The King', while Kat chose 'Howl's Moving Castle'. We both praticed our speeches and gave each other pointers on them.

After a couple hours we finished our homework, Kat went to ask her dad to sign her permission slip, while I make us small snacks for the movie we were about to watch which is 'Spirited Away', when she is done she helps me carry the popcorn, cookies, and drinks to her room. We cuddle up and watch the movie, after the movie we just turn on, a show we have seen before to chat and make out before calling it a night. We start getting tired for the night about 10:30 P.M. so we take our trash and dishes to the kitchen, and I change into my pajamas which was a white tank top and red with black stripes flanel pajama pants, while Kat changes into black yoga pants and a blood red tank top. We crawl into bed, I kiss her good night and she kisses me back. I pull her closer to me as we cuddle up in her bed and we drift to sleep, hoping tomorrow will be a great day like today.


End file.
